gleenewpathsnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight, Tonight
Tonight, Tonight is a song originally sung by rock band Hot Chelle Rae that was performed by New Directions in Season One's eighth episode of New Paths, called No Need To Say Goodbye. Lyrics Alex: Uno, Do, Tre, It's been a really really messed up week, 7 days of torture, 7 days of bitter, And girlfriend cheated on me, She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her, Chuck: La la la whatever, La la la it doesn't matter, La la la oh well, La la la we're going at it tonight, Tonight, There's a party on the roof top top of the world, Tonight tonight, And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign, I don't know if I'll make it, But watch how good I'll fake it, It's alright alright tonight tonight, Addison I woke up with a strange tattoo, Not sure how I got it, Not a dollar in my pocket and it kinda looks just like you, Mixed with Zach Galifianakis, HUH, Priscilla La la la whatever, La la la it doesn't matter, La la la oh well, La la la we're going at it tonight, Tonight, There's a party on the roof top top of the world, Tonight tonight, And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign, I don't know if I'll make it, But watch how good I'll fake it, It's alright alright tonight tonight, Erik You got me singin' like, Wo-ah-oh!, Wa-oh-oh!, It doesn't matter, Wo-ah-oh!, (everybody now) Wa-oh-oh!, WOO! Savannah Just don't stop keep the beat pumping, Keep the beat up, Let's drop the beat down, It's my party, Dance if I want to, We could get crazy, Let it all out, Chuck and Alex: It's you and me and we're loving this town, It's me and you and we're shaking the ground, Ain't nobody gonna tell us to go, Cause this is our show, Everybody! Wo-ah-oh!, Come on!, Wa-oh-oh!, All you animals! Wo-ah-oh!, Let me hear you now, Wa-oh-oh!, Addison and Priscilla: Tonight tonight, There's a party on the roof top top of the world, Tonight tonight, And we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign, I don't know if I'll make it, But watch how good I'll fake it, It's alright alright tonight tonight, It's alright alright tonight tonight, Yeah it's alright alright tonight tonight, Erik (New Directions boys): Just sing it like, Wo-ah-oh!, Come on!, Wa-oh-oh!, All you party people, Wo-ah-oh!, All you single kids!, Wa-oh-oh!, Even the white kids!, Wa-oh-oh! (Just don't stop keep the beat pumping) Wa-oh-oh!, (Keep the beat up) Wa-oh-oh!, (Let's drop the beat down) Wa-oh-oh!, (It's my party) Wa-oh-oh!, (Dance if I want to) Wa-oh-oh!, (We could get crazy, Let it all out) Savannah (New Directions girls): Wa-oh-oh! (Just don't stop keep the beat pumping) Wa-oh-oh!, (Keep the beat up) Wa-oh-oh!, (Let's drop the beat down) Wa-oh-oh!, (It's my party) Wa-oh-oh!, (Dance if I want to) Wa-oh-oh!, (We could get crazy, Let it all out it's) Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Chuck Category:Songs sung by Priscilla Category:Songs sung by Addison Category:Songs sung by Alex Category:Songs from the episode No Need To Say Goodbye